Rebels of Assassins
by FadedZane
Summary: With Eggman nearly gone, a small group sprouts up,turning the tides and causing chaos,the group is an assassin group that only works with either side if they get paid. Sonic, if forced into marriage with a life long friend,Sally, until she was assassinated by a mysterious dark hedgehog. Sonic soon learns about the group and our of curiosity decided to dig deeper.
1. Chapter 1

Rebels of the Night is a Sonadow story! Hence it may contain s3x and most definitely Mpreg this the the prologue of the story! It will be changed when the first chapter comes out! In this story Sonic and Shadow don't know each other,Shadow is part of a gang/group(possibly cult) Shadow doesn't work for GUN,Sonic is an unhappy soon to be King by forced marriage, I'll let the prologue do the talking now

* * *

 _Ceremonies,rituals,the marking, then you're in the group..er...gang,more of a cult that more I think about it,they asked about my past and what logo (obviously his own cx) I'd prefer and if I'd want it tattooed or burned onto my shoulder,I choose the tattoo. I became part of the rebels, with Eggman nearly gone,we go against all the rules and forget religion, vows,and promises,we only work for money, I think I'll enjoy this,I've already climbed my way up the ranks and now the most feared and trusted member of the Rebels. I was put on wedding duty! Apparently I have to stop a wedding,kill the princess,hmm that makes me happy. The thing about our group,is we are well trained assassins,we cut all ties when we join,we live by the rules we die by the rules, that's how it goes._


	2. Assassins

Rebels of the Night is a Sonadow story! Hence it may contain s3x and most definitely Mpreg this the the prologue of the story! It will be changed when the first chapter comes out! In this story Sonic and Shadow don't know each other,Shadow is part of a gang/group(possibly cult) Shadow doesn't work for GUN,Sonic is an unhappy soon to be King by forced marriage, I'll let the prologue do the talking now

* * *

 _Ceremonies,rituals,the marking, then you're in the group..er...gang,more of a cult that more I think about it,they asked about my past and then what logo I wanted, It had to be burned onto one of my shoulders. I became part of the rebels, with Eggman nearly gone,we go against all the rules and forget religion, vows,and promises,we only work for money, I think I'll enjoy this,I've already climbed my way up the ranks and now the most feared and trusted member of the Rebels. I was put on wedding duty! Apparently I have to stop a wedding,kill the princess,hmm that makes me happy. The thing about our group,is we are well trained assassins,we cut all ties when we join,we live by the rules we die by the rules, that's how it goes... If only I could have known sooner that'd my life would change drastically._

"Hmm,not bad for a cake..." Shadow whispered as he passed a two tailed fox, he was holding a blade between two of his fingers before slipping it into his pocket along with his hand,he recognized the fox who's name is Tails Prower, Tails looked back at him confused and suspicious but kept on walking. Shadow now walked into the main wedding room/hall with hundreds of people watching the wedding. Shadow smiled, he had a clear shot to his target.

"Are you in place Abandoned Assassin?" A voice asked from a com in Shadow's ear.

"Don't call me that! And yes i'm in place,"hissed quietly through the red bandana that covered his mouth. Shadow also wore dark gray pants and sweater,"I wasn't abandoned!"

"Would Chaos Assassin be better? And you were abandoned and then those who took care of you got murdered by a different group of assassins,this is the last phase of your initiation into the third highest rank, don't fail."

Shadow gave a low growl,"Don't fail, she says," he growled, a smirk on his face,pulling the blade out of his pocket and twiddled it by his side for a couple of moments before pulling it into his sleeves, before moving into the wedding aisle,just as the bride and groom turned to walk down it as well,Shadow ran down the aisle,just as he neared his targets, he let the blade slide so he could grip the handle,he then stabbed the new queen and continued to run. Shadow could hear horrified screams as he jumped out a window and taking off in a run away from from the site.

"Shadow!? Shadow?!" Shadow laughed as he jumped over fence,slowing down some guards that were formerly at the wedding and where now chasing him. Shadow ignored the com,he'd have to answer it later. Shadow was far ahead of the guards,now he disappear. Shadow pulled between two houses. He waited a few moments as the guards ran past, screaming 'He went this way!'

"Hehe,suckers." Shadow chuckled before he noticed his bandana had slipped down,revealing part of his white chest fur. Shadow stared at the bandana before he prepared to move of back over his mouth,he noticed words on it which read,'From Maria,to Shadow' . Shadow could only stare at the words,tears welling from his eyes,his back was pressed against the wall,he found himself sliding down to his knees as a memory,an image,forced its way to the front of his mind.

 **Flashback**

 _"Hey Shadow! A Maria said,hiding something behind her back as the,young,dark, hedgehog approached._

 _"What is it Maria?" Shadow asked,stopping in front of her._

 _"I have a presents for you!" Maria showed him the red bandana._

 _"But it's not my birthday..." Shadow said,taking the bandana and looking at it._

 _"I know,but it's something you can remember me by!"_

 **Flashback ends**

Shadow found himself slumped up against the wall,tears falling down his face. Shadow pulled his legs up to his chest and his head rested on his knees. He could hear guards pass his hiding spot as they tried to track him down. Shadow took in a couple shuddering breaths, but the memory wasn't over, Shadow was trying to push it to the back of his mind,but the words written on the bandana flashed in his mind,making the memory stronger then his will.

 **Flashback**

 _"Maria!" Shadow greeted the girl who was running away from something, he was wearing the bandana around his neck," What happened?" He asked,following her when she ran passed him._

 _"It was an assassin!" Maria said taking hold of Shadow's arm._

 **Flashback abruptly ends**

 _Stop! Just...Stop!_ Shadow screamed inwardly at himself, _I...they... she...told me she didn't want this..._ Shadow shook his head as the Assassin's code ran through his mind,a vow that had to be mentally in graved into his mind _, We are assassins,we have no ties,we forget our past, we work for pay. We are Rebels of Assassins!_ Shadow breathed lightly, feeling himself relaxing. Shadow got up,he hadn't realized he'd taken off the bandana. _Their code needs work._

Shadow wrapped the bandana around his neck, moving it over his mouth. _I am an Assassin,_ Shadow stood and climbed into the roof of the house, _I am no one,_ Shadow moved roof top to roof top, _I am nothing,i work for pay and nothing less,_ Shadow looked down and saw guards chasing after him from the ground, _I am a Rebel,an Assassin._

* * *

 **Next day**

Shadow had his back to a wall,as of now he was in his office,well a shop he owned,that was also his home, it was a weapons shop. He was currently deep in thought about the last assassination on the queen, news had spread pretty fast. Shadow then heard his door open,"Um,b-boss?..." Tails head peaked into his office,"The King's here."

"To hell with that Tails,to hell..." Shadow scoffed,waving the two tailed fox's words off.

"I'm not joking." Tails said in a serious tone.

Shadow looked Tails in the eyes, "Fine." Shadow growled, standing up and leaving his office.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails ran up to the cobalt hedgehog. Shadow just stared,examining Sonic with narrowed eyes,but kept his distance until Sonic approached him.

"Hey Shadow." Sonic said smiling.

"Do I know you?" Shadow asked, his arms crossed,he could see that his words had surprised the king.

"We used to be friends before the accident." Sonic said before noticing something on Shadow's left shoulder,it looked like a tattoo, or a burn.

"I have no friends." Shadow growled, "and even if I did,I'd just push ten away."

"And Rouge?" Sonic inquired.

"Who the hell is that?" Shadow's eyes narrowed

"Wait a minute!" Tails and Sonic exclaimed, "You don't remember Rouge?"

Shadow's ear flicked in annoyance, "What are you two blabbering about?"

There was a long silence before Sonic spoke again,"Rouge was your girlfriend, she's been worried about you." Sonic explained, "You two have been dating for like,five years before you started to disappear every night."

Shadow snorted,"I don't care about what you're saying,and I will never care."

"Yeish!" Sonic said scratching his head,"It's like you cut all ties from your past." Shadow turned away from Sonic,and started to walk away,"So you don't remember anyone?" Sonic asked.

"No"

"What about Maria?" Sonic followed him.

Shadow stopped dead in his tracks,"The name rings a few bells,but that's it." Shadow never looked at Sonic when he gave his answer,he was hiding the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks.

"So you don't remember what happened?"

"I don't care who you are," Shadow grabbed Sonic by the neck,slamming him against the wall,"don't even care if we used to be friends,never bring up Maria again!" Shadow growled tightening his grip on the King's neck,"Got it?" Sonic nodded, and with that,Shadow let go,"Maybe the assassin should have kill you."

Sonic glared at the dark hedgehog, "Sally was a friend!" He snapped back.

"Childhood friend?" Shadow sneered.

"How'd you know that?" Sonic asked.

"Just a guess." Shadow responded, rolling his eyes.

Sonic was about to say something else when something caught his eyes,"Hey? What's this? " he asked,picking up something red that was on the table next to him. A memory of the assassin flashed in Sonic's mind,he never got a good look at the assassin, but he could remember the red bandana over the assassin's mouth.

"Give me that!" Shadow growled, swiping the bandana out of Sonic's hands,"Don't touch my stuff."

"Sorry?" Sonic said,slightly confused,before turning to Tails to talk to him.

"Shadow?" The ebony hedgehog's com went off,"We need you back at the base! I think you know what for." Shadow looked at Sonic and Tails before slipping quietly away into his office, still carrying the bandana.

"I'll be there soon." Shadow responded, closing and locking the door behind him. Shadow went up to his desk,opening one of the drawers,it was filled with neatly stacked paper work, Shadow removed the papers to reveal a black hoodie/sweater and black pants which were accompanied by two knives. Shadow waisted no time in putting the clothing on and hiding the knives in his pockets. Shadow looked at the bandana and smiled before tying it around his neck and leaving through a door that lead into an alleyway.

"Hey Shadow?" Sonic went up to the locked door,"Does he always do this?" Tails nodded.

* * *

 _on my entire way to the base for the Rebels, the king was stuck in my mind,he looked so familiar, but I could place my finger on it,I feel like I've known him for a long time..._

 _The Rebels of Assassin's base was located deep within a forest. No one,and I mean NO ONE has ever found it. You have to go through three scans and two tests. The first scan is a weapon's scan. All weapons you receive from the group is marked with the logo you chose,after that you must hit three targets without missing. Then there is a retinal scan,after that,you are blinded,you use your other senses to navigate through deadly traps. Finally there is the logo scan at the door. Then you're in._

"Nice to see you again Shadow." An assassin greeted him as he walked into the base,"I can't believe you did,so few have made it this far within the ranks." Shadow just gave the other a blank look with narrowed eyes,"Come on,you don't want to miss you imitation into the next rank." The assassin lead the way.

 **Few hours later**

Shadow kneeled in front of the leader of the assassins,he was told to meet her after the initiation. The leader looked like a cat at first glance,but she was something more. The leader had the body of a cat,the tail of a wolf,and the wings of a dragon,her name was Corbeau,French for Raven. She was black,hair falling over her right eye. Her hair was two colors,violet surrounding white. Her hands were black before turning to white,then violet,and then black again up her arms and legs. Corbeau's tail coloring was violet for the tail tip,middle,and then stops shot at the base,the rest is black.

She held newspapers in her hands,her forked tongue flicked out every now and again,she sat with her legs crossed before she put the papers down,"I'm very impressed, " she spoke,her tone soft,"You've done what most assassins in this group could only dream of." Her violet/amethyst eyes sparked with delight,"You've earned your rank with no help from anyone,and I want you to pass on your skills to an apprentice. "

"If I may," Shadow cur in,keeping his head bowed.

"You may." Corbeau nodded.

"No apprentice here could survive my kind of training,I'd rather wait til the perfect one arrives." Shadow continued when he was given permission.

"I understand." Corbeau nodded,"We shall wait,you are dismissed. "Shadow nodded,getting up and leaving.

 _When I first meet Corbeau,she was commanding, she was mentor, and taught me to forget my past with a little help of magic, she knows I still remember Maria and small parts of my past,but she made sure I couldn't remember the faces. This...this is only the start of my story,my fall,and my rise._

* * *

 **Next day**

Shadow woke up, and headed downstairs and to his office. He found a ninja star stuck in his desk which had a paper attached to it, there was another one next to it as well. Shadow removed the star and hid it in a drawer. Shadow sat down and unfolded the paper.

 _Dear Shadow_

 _Keep a low profile for now,our group has gained lots of attention due to the murder of the queen,there will be no assassinations till it all dies down. Also I want you to get close to e King, I know y do not remember him,but getting close to him will allow us to be ahead at all times. I've also received reports that there will be assassins form other groups,hired by Eggman to kill Sonic,you are to protect him at all costs._

 _Please send this letter back so I know you're in. I know you'll try and black out Shadow,Don't!_

 _From Corbeau_

 _To Shadow_

Shadow's eyes narrowed,"Damn it," Shadow smirked,"She knows me too well." Shadow picked a pen and wrote 'I'm in'. Shadow then read the next letter

 _Dear Shadow_

 _I know you don't remember me,or anyone for that matter,but I'd like to invite you to lunch at the castle this noon. You don't have to if you don't want to. This is really short.._

The letter went on for two paragraphs before it ended. Shadow rolled his eyes,"I got time." He said aloud,"But I'll need to go prepared." _Time seemed to quickly pass,customers coming and going, some returning their weapons or firearms that were borrowed. When noon came,I wasn't really sure if I should go,but my loyalty to the Rebels won over._

Shaodw's eyes narrowed when he looked at the castle, Two guards looked at him as he passed,"Hey Shadow!" Sonic greeted him,surprised that he'd come after all.

"Sonic." Shadow growled lowly.

"This way." Sonic said,leading Shadow into the dining room.

Shadow looked around,there were so many people here,but he recognized two,Tails and Sonic. The moment Shadow stepped into the room,all eyes turned to him,"What are yo all looking at?" Shadow growled.

A bat and an echidna were the first to walk up to Shadow, "Long time so see Shadow." The echidna said smiling.

"Do I know you?"

"Sonic wasn't lying when he said you forgot your memories." The bat mumbled,"Names Rouge,this is Knuckles. I used to be your-"

"Girlfriend, I know," Shadow cut Rouge off,"Sonic already told me,but I'm not the same guy you feel in love with all those years ago." Rouge had a disappointed look on her face before she noticed to logo on his shoulder,everyone else seems to have notices it too.

"What's this?" Rouge asked, touching the mark,making him flinch away.

Shadow pushed Rouge away,memoires flooded his mind and quickly disappearing ,"Don't, touch me...ever again." Shadow growled, walking away from Rouge and Knuckles who where stunned.

Everybody was cautious of Shadow,and mainly kept away from him,his new behavior and personality made him hard to talk to. Shadow,on the other hand,was sulking in the shadows,he kept a close eye on Sonic as well as examining everybody else in the room,taking into account their personalities,even though it looked like he wasn't listening, he was,taking mental notes and memorizing evert word,"Why come?" Sonic asked.

"My secret." Shadow smirked,letting silence pass through them,"You and Sally huh?"

"Forced marriage." Sonic said frowning.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"I didn't want to go through with it..."

"There are many things you don't know about me,many things that'd surprise you." Shadow smirked.

 **Flashback to this morning.**

 _"Shadow," Corbeau said,walking up to Shadow,they where in the alleyway behind his shop,"You_ _r cover is a retired assassin of our group."_

 _"Why come here and tell me?" Shadow asked._

 _"Because you are one of the most wanted assassins now,you might have to start moving around if your cover or identity is blown." Corbeau explained. Shadow only nodded._

 **End of Flashback**

"And what are those things?" Sonic asked.

"How can I trust that you won't tell?" Shadow asked,looking Sonic in the eyes.

"I promise I won't." Sonic smiled.

"Hmph,words mean nothing." Shadow's ear flicked,"Get down." Shadow said ominously calmly.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Just do it. Now!" Shadow commanded. Sonic ducked, just before an arrow crashed through the window,nearly hitting a pink hedgehog, "If you want to live,you'd all run." Shadow said,helping Sonic stand.

"H-how?" Sonic asked,looking at the arrow as everyone left.

"Follow me." Shadow said,heading into another room,Sonic followed,looking back at the arrow one last time.

"Can you tell me what's going on?!" Sonic snapped.

"Shhh." Shadow cover Sonic's mouth with one hand as he listened,his ears flicking once,"We're safe for now," Shadow said,removing his hand from Sonic's mouth,"You have no idea what's coming,that arrow,it was only the start of what's to come,your supposive guards in the front,they're spies from another assassin group,one that worships Eggman. "

"How do you know know all this?" Sonic said moving away from Shadow,"Are you with them?!"

"No,the group I was in is their biggest threat and enemy," Shadow's ruby red eyes locked with Sonic's emerald green," I know you know about the Rebels of Assassins, I'm retired,but my memories will never return. You know the ceremonies and rituals, and the logo. " Shadow looked out the window, "We need to move again." He moved through a couple of rooms before stopping at one.

"Tell me more,about the group." Sonic said,stopping by Shadow's side.

"I can't," Shadow didn't relax this time,"I was sent to protect you from other assassins,leader's order,can never disobey. "

"You disappeared for four years!" Sonic snapped,tears in his eyes,"Everybody thought you where dead! "

"Oh Sonic," Shadow sighed,shaking his head,"you're so naive,I was always hiding in plane sight,I was at the wedding,I saw the murder,but there was nothing I could do." Shadow crossed his arms,"But at the same time,If I didn't join the group,my _memories_ would have torn me to shreds." Shadow growled the last part, "Get down!" Sonic did as told,another arrow flying through the window, but this time Shadow caught it,"Stay down." Shadow said,breaking the arrow in two,"I see your aim has gotten better old friend,too bad you still suck at it, Fiona."

At her name,the fox came out of her hiding spot,"You're still a two timing bastard." The fox snarled back.

"Oh Fiona honey,I didn't know you hated me that much," Shadow and Fiona circled each other,their eyes locked.

"You were dating someone else!" Fiona said,keeping a close eye on Shadow,watching his every movement.

"Hmph,you were nothing to me,nothing but a love sick puppy," Shadow taunted, "So weak and _pathetic._ You're nothing but a rat to me." Fiona had tears in her eyes,"As always,letting your emotions get the best of you, every time we faced my words always hurt more then the weapons I carried." The fox was now paralyzed on the spot," What'd I say every time we faced off," Fiona didn't respond,Shadow was now walked closer to her taking her bow and quiver,"You don't remember? Well I do." Shadow growled,"I never loved you,it was all just fucking game to get information, you were always weak,pathetic excuse for a strong girlfriend,and no matter how many times I made you cry,no matter how many times I broke you," Shadow held a knife to Fiona's neck,"You where _NOTHING_ but toy to me, nothing but a _pawn_ in my games,nothing but a tool. You know the only reason why I let you live,is because my memory was wiped that day,but somehow,you remained in my mind,and I was curious if you'd move on." Shadow's eyes narrowed, "I was wrong,you where just another girl in my collection, just another heartbreak waiting to happen." Shadow chuckled,"I was always trouble,should have listened to the others." Shadow removed the knife from her neck,"Run,and never come back." (God that was harsh owo)

* * *

 **Few hours later**

"Was that necessary?" Sonic asked Shadow,everything was being cleaned up.

"Wait for it." Shadow said,a few moments passed before a explosion could be heard I'm the distance,"Enemy assassins must die,no survivors." Shadow walked away.

Sonic was horrified,he couldn't find any words. _That's not the Shadow I used to know!_ Sonic shuddered, _What...what happened to him when he was in the group?_

* * *

Hahaha hahaha hahaha mewahahahahahahahah oooooohkkkkkay cx

I bet you're wondering the same too! But the explanation won't happened for a loooooong time CX

How'd y like the first chapter,also the first page of the comic for this story is up on my DA Sonadowlover120!


	3. Clarification

If Sonic and Shadow don't know each other in this story. Then how come Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge seem to act as if they've known him for a long time?

Sorry but the summary and this chapter are making it a bit confusing for me.(I'll fix it)

Or DOES Shadow actually know them, but when he joined the Rebels, all memory of them seemed to vanish? Like a memory wipe thing, but he knows their names and whatnot.

Okay,thank you guest review,I'll try and clear this up.

Shadow DOES NOT remember anyone from his past because his memory needed to be wiped,hence the story part,'cut all ties'. But certain things can force/trigger him to remember things,exp: 'Maria's name on the bandana'. Everybody else remembers Shadow because he was formerly their friends until he disappeared, joining the Rebels of Assassins.

Shadow became a ghost of some sorts, moving around the kingdom until he finally settled in the weapons shop. I assume the part where Rouge touches the logo on his shoulder is the most confusing. So the Assassin logo (which was burned) on his shoulder has a magical property to it.

So what I'm tying to say,is the logo holds his memories and prevent them from coming back,but then that'd take away what I said earlier...

'So why does Shadow remember Maria when he looked at the name on the bandana?' You must be asking.

Well,he saw Maria and Ivor Robotnik's death, so he was very badly traumatized, so that memory will stick with him forever. I havd no established age for Shadow yet,but I can tell you he was adopted by Maria and Robotnik as a baby.

I know this doesn't clear up much,but I hope yo all can understand.

I you need more clarification or have any questions,feel free to ask!


End file.
